


Girls Night vs Guys Night - Momma Hale

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Girls vs Guys, M/M, Mean Stiles, Momma Hale - Freeform, Mommy Reader, Multi, Pack Mom, Pack Night, Pack sleepover, Sad Liam, Scared Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: The pack decides to have a girls night vs guys night sleepover but one little beta doesn't cope well being separated from his pack mom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 1 of another request from a lovely anon. 
> 
> REQUEST:  
> "Can you write an imagine where the reader is dating Derek and is the pack mom especially to Liam. One weekend they have a separated pack night like maybe the girls and guys and Liam doesn't like the idea of being separated from Y/N but goes along with it. But someone (maybe stiles) teases him about being a baby and always stuck to Y/N so he gets angry shifts and cries wanting Derek to take him back to Y/N and I'll leave the rest to you xox"

It was an ordinary friday night and the pack was over at the Hale loft relaxing with the little time they had before they were whisked off on another supernatural battle. Scott and Stiles were lounging around almost on top of each other on the large couch watching a movie playing on the big flat screen tv. Malia and Kira were sat at the dining table studying together for an upcoming chemistry test. Lydia and Derek were working around the kitchen taking things in and out of the oven preparing dinner and Y/N was stood whisking a chocolate mousse together putting it into small serving glasses knowing it was the pack's favourite with Liam pressed against her side. He usually did this if he was upset or missed her. 

The pack had been away from each other for quite a while and Liam really started to miss Y/N. In his eyes, she was his mother. Maybe not by blood but for all intents and purposes. She treated him as her own. Everyone in the pack even knew that Liam was her baby being the youngest in the pack and still very new to the supernatural world.  
"Liam, baby. Are you sure you don't want to sit down at the table?" Y/N asked him as she tried to move around the kitchen to grab the small hand held grater to put the finishing touches of shaved chocolate on top of the mousses.  
"No momma", he replied shaking his head looking up at her with his innocent baby blue eyes. Y/N couldn't help but melt at his adorableness and chuckled before pressing a loving kiss to his forehead.  
"You really missed your momma, didn't you pup?" Derek commented smiling at the young beta who blushed slightly and nodded.  
"Ok baby, I'm almost done", she replied smiling at him.  
Derek and Lydia exchanged a smile as they looked over at Y/N seeing how much she adored the pack's youngest beta who was pressed into her side wanting to be with her. Y/N put the dessert in the fridge to set for later and breath a sigh of relief that everything was done almost on time.  
"Alright, the timer is set for 10 more minutes", Lydia stated taking her hair out of the makeshift bun giving her head a shake as her beautiful red curls fell perfectly into place.  
"Thanks Lydia. You go rest, I'll check it after", Y/N dismissed her. Lydia nodded and pulled out her phone making her way into the living room joining the girls. Derek took out dishes from the cupboard and headed to the dining table to set everything up. 

"Momma?" Liam asked her.  
"Yes baby?" She replied lovingly running her fingers through his soft sand coloured hair.  
"I wish I was small enough so you could hold me", he blushed looking up at her. Y/N smiled down at him and couldn't but let out an aww. She leaned down and picked him up in her arms.  
"Like this, baby?" She cooed looking at him still blushing. Liam instantly wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her torso as he nuzzled into her neck.  
"You'll always be my baby", she reassured him and pressed a loving kiss to his temple as she stood in the kitchen gently swaying side to side rubbing his back.  
"Don't fall asleep, honey. It's almost dinner time", she told him. She headed to dining table where Malia and Kira were sat.  
"Are you guys done studying? Dinner's almost ready", she told them.  
"Yeah we just have one last little bit to-" Kira didn't manage to finish her sentence as she looked up to see Y/N holding Liam as if he was a toddler. But Y/N shook her head and mouthed "don't ask". Kira nodded and went back to finishing their bit of studying before the food was brought out for dinner. 

Dinner was ready. It consisted of roasted chicken legs, sweet potatoe mash and various plates of streamed veg.  
"Hey, so I have an idea if you guys are up for it?" Stiles began shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.  
"We'll our pack nights have always been the same since forever so I thought how about we change it up?" He suggested.  
"Ok, I'm listening. What did you have in mind?" Y/N asked plating up some food for Liam.  
"How about we split pack night into a girls night/guys night?" He suggested.  
"Sick of us already?" Malia joked as she began tearing through her chicken as if it would get up and run off her plate.  
"I like the sound of that. So you mean us girls crash together and you guys crash for the night?" Y/N asked to which Stiles nodded.  
"Yeah like we could do our own thing, it'll be different?" He asked the others. They all replied with a mix of yeah and sure. 

"Ok so next week, the guys will meet up at my place and the girls can stay here?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah sounds good", everyone agreed. But one little beta didn't like the idea at all. He didn't like being away from Y/N.  
"We have to be away from you guys for a whole weekend?" Asked Liam.  
"Yeah, come on man. It'll be fun," Scott reassured him clapping a hand on the young beta's shoulder but he just shrugged.  
"But I don't like being away from you, momma", Liam replied looking up at her with his big blue eyes and hurt puppy expression.  
"Then you can stay with me, that's ok right?" She asked the others.  
"No no, we're going to do this properly. Liam, you can be a big boy for one night", Stiles teases him.  
"Stiles", Y/N addressed him rather sternly giving him the "don't you dare pick on my baby" look. She turned to Liam to reassure him he would be ok sensing he was already a little nervous.  
"You don't have to scared, baby. Derek will look after you but you really feel like you can't spend the night then Derek will bring you home", she told him placing a kiss to his forehead. Liam gave her a small smile and slowly nodded sighing in defeat.  
"That's my good boy", she praised him and topped up his plate letting him get back to eating his meal. 

~ time skip to the next weekend ~ 

Friday night came around quicker than expected. It was after 4pm and the guys were gathering at Scott's getting ready for their pack night without the girls.  
"This is going to be awesome!", Stiles exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed a handful of potatoe chips and sat down on the couch.  
"Just behave yourselves. I'm not babysitting", Derek stated to which the others rolled their eyes at him. Liam sat on the single chair and stared down at his phone.  
"We'll call her later to say goodnight. Don't worry, pup", Derek reassured him. You might say he had pack dad duty but in reality he knew Y/N would be beyond mad if he didn't take care of her little beta. He saw how much of a motherly figure she was to Liam keeping him anchored and just being there for him so he tried to help out whenever he could. The guys spent their night watching movies, playing video games, eating pizza and other junky snacks. Liam joined Derek on the couch. The older Alpha put an arm around the pup's shoulder pulling him into him.  
"You're ok, pup", he constantly reassured him. 

However over at the girls pack night was a similar story. They were all gathered in the living room on the huddled in one big blanket watching the other woman. Lydia objected processed foods so she whipped up some healthy snacks.  
"Lydia, I love you and this is great but for once I have a full packet of gummy worms and you're not taking those away from me", Y/N told her taking them out from the top shelf of the cupboard and heading back to the living room to regain her spot. 

The four of them were huddled under the blanket.  
"Someone's going to be lonely tonight", Kira stated wiggling her eyebrows.  
"I'm sure Scott's missing you", Y/N smiled at her.  
"I was talking about Liam", she told her.  
"He's always glued to your hip. You don't find it annoying?" Malia asked faking a shiver.  
"No, I love Liam and I know he just wants someone to give him hugs and kisses and reassure him everything is going to be ok. He's the youngest member in the pack and still new to the supernatural world. He still has nightmares about the berserker," she told them to which they giggled. Offended at their laughter she picked up a pillow closet to her and playfully whacked them.  
"Don't make fun of my baby", Y/N told them defending Liam.  
"And what about Derek? I haven't seen him this happy in forever. I really think you might be the one for him", Malia told her.  
"If you guys get married, we'll be cousins!" She added excitedly and hugged her. Y/N rolled her eyes at her and pat Malia's hand shaking her head.  
"You know he has to ask me first", she told her.  
"He will, I know it", she replied confidently.  
"Plus you guys already have the sex thing down", she added casually.  
"Malia!" Y/N gasped and laughed.  
"What me and Derek do in the bedroom is none of your business", Y/N told them.  
"Ooh details, do spill", Lydia teased wiggling her perfectly shaped eyebrows at her.  
"You guys are unbelievable", Y/N laughed and whacked them with a pillow again.  
After a brief pillow fight with all the girls laughing and collapsing on the floor out of breath they decided to settle down getting ready to sleep since it was 1:37am already. 

On the boy's side, Y/N had called Liam earlier to wish him goodnight and ease his nervous. Even though Liam had found himself calming down hearing Y/N's voice, it still wasn't the same than being with her.  
"Come on Liam, you can live one night without your momma. Don't be a big baby", Stiles teased him playfully.  
"Stiles", Derek warned him.  
"No, seriously. You don't find it weird that he's moving in on your woman", Stiles asked Derek.  
"Leave him alone. Liam means a lot to Y/N, she's his momma. You'd know that if you understood their relationship but you don't so I suggest you shut your trap and go to sleep", Derek warned him placing a hand on Liam's shoulder seeing his breathing begin to get heavy.  
"Yeah, whatever. If he wasn't such a big baby maybe he'd be able to take of care himself", Stiles remarked again taking a jab at the youngest beta.  
"Stiles, stop", Scott warned him seeing that Liam's anger was about to get the best of him. The young beta's eyes went from their calm and gentle baby blue colour to a fiery amber. His hands balled into fists and his teeth were gritted his fangs starting to appear and even though Derek tried his best to calm down, it was too late. 

Liam burst out into a roar that echoed across the whole of first floor in the McCall house.  
"I'M NOT A BABY!" He roared knocking the vase and photo frames off the small table beside the couch.  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! SHE'S MY MOMMA. I NEED HER!" He began to cry as tears flowed down his cheeks. Derek did everything he could to try and calm the upset beta down. Scott jumped in and pushed Stiles aside to try and control his beta. Liam curled up into himself and laid on the floor whimpering and sniffling slowing turning back to himself.  
"I just want momma. Take me to momma?", he cried looking at Derek who was sat beside him trying to calm him down. He agreed and accepted Liam's request picking the young beta up into his arms and carrying him to his Camaro setting him down and buckling him in to drive back to the loft.  
"For the record, this is exactly why we don't have separate pack nights. The girls are actually useful for something like calming down an upset beta", Derek spat at him and got into the drivers seat and sped down the street towards his loft reassuring Liam the whole time. 

Meanwhile over at the girl's side, Y/N had received a text from Derek that he was bringing Liam back because of an incident that happened earlier. The girls groaned at the news.  
"I know, I know but my baby needs me", Y/N told them. It wasn't long until the loft door opened and Liam raced over to Y/N who welcomed him with open arms as he cried into her neck.  
"Momma", he whined hugging her with every bit of none supernatural strength he had but still careful not to hurt her. Y/N looked over at the girls to see Malia and Kira were in the process of falling asleep.  
"We'll be fine. You go take care of Liam", Lydia reassured her settling down to rest.  
"....'m sorry momma, I didn't mean too", he cried against her neck. She picked him up in her arms and hushes him pressing a loving kiss to his cheek.  
"It's ok, baby. Momma's right here. I understand. You're safe now. You're staying here with me, understand?" She continued to tell him calming him down. Liam nodded against her and began to calm down but he held on to her as if she was his only lifeline. Derek filled her in on what happened and she sighed. She was so stupid to let him go when he obviously still needed her.  
"Everything's going to be ok, momma's got you" she whispered hushing him in her arms. 

She took him upstairs in to her shared bedroom with Derek following behind her and pulled back the duvet and placed Liam on the bed to lay down. She laid beside him and took him into her arms, kissed his forehead and continued to reassure him everything was ok and that he was safe with her, slowly running her fingers through his hair and occasionally brushing his tear-stained cheeks with the pad of her thumb in a soothing motion to calm him down and eventually help him fall asleep. 

Liam spent the rest of the night snuggled up against Y/N's chest as she held him protectively in her arms using her fingers to comb through his hair as he finally let himself fall asleep knowing his momma was here to take care of him.  
"I can't believe I was so stupid to let him go", Y/N whispered to Derek as he climbed in behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.  
"Don't be silly, babe. This isn't your fault. If Stiles hadn't teased him then it wouldn't have triggered his IED and none of it would have happened. He's still learning to control his anger and his shift so he needs you to keep him anchored", Derek reassured her stroking her forearm lovingly with the pad of his thumb.  
"We'll discuss it all tomorrow. Let's get some rest". He told her and settled down to get to some. Y/N looked down at Liam nuzzled against her chest and she leaned down and placed one last loving kiss to his cheek before laying down between both her boys to get some rest.

Tomorrow was going to be really something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night, Liam clung to Y/N knowing she was the only one who could make him feel better. Both Derek and Y/N make it clear to the pack that no one is to mess with the new beta.

Liam woke up the next morning and breathed a sigh of relief when he found himself wrapped up in Y/N's arms. He looked up and saw her smiling down at him as she ran her fingers through his hair knowing it was a gesture he loved and worked to calm him.   
"Good morning, baby", she smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Hi momma", he smiled up at her in his raspy sleepy morning voice.   
"Did you sleep ok, sweetie?" She asked moving over to let him stretch to which he nodded at her question.   
"Hey kiddo, you doing ok?" Derek asked him reaching over to ruffle his hair. Liam blushed realising that Derek didn't go back to join the guys and had instead joined them and slept beside Y/N. Liam nodded and hid his face against Y/N's neck blushing. The couple couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he looked.   
"Momma's going to get up and make breakfast. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes, sweetie", Y/N told him as he pressed a kiss to his crown and a kiss to Derek's lips as she attempted to get out of bed making her way to the bathroom to freshen up and later head downstairs to get started on breakfast. 

After she relieved herself and freshened up, she decided to stay in her pajamas. It was only 8:47am so why not? She thought to herself. Headed downstairs and about halfway down she smelt the mouthwatering aroma of buttermilk waffles being made. She walked into the kitchen to see Lydia was already up and making breakfast.   
"Morning", Y/N greeted her walking over to the counter to peer over Lydia's shoulder to see her plating up some freshly made eggs.   
"Hey", Lydia turned around and smiled at her.   
"You know you didn't have to make breakfast, Lyds", Y/N told her.   
"Well I was up early anyways so I thought I might as well. Plus I know you were busy taking care of Liam last night. How is he?" She asked putting all the plates on the table.   
"He's doing a lot better. It didn't help that Stiles teased him plus I think he just missed me and wanted to be around me", Y/N replied helping Lydia who nodded in response as they both plated up the freshly made waffles, took the toast from the toaster and cut up some fruit.   
"I really appreciate this, thank you", Y/N told her heading over to the counter to pour herself a mug of coffee.   
"No problem", Lydia replied sitting down and making herself a plate of waffles, peaches, raspberries and pouring some maple syrup over the top. 

It wasn't long until Derek, Liam, Malia and Kira all came down to join them for breakfast.   
"So what happened last night, Liam?" Malia asked him shoving a forkful of syrup drenched waffles into her mouth. The question made Liam nervous and shook his head as he looked down in to his lap.   
"It doesn't matter what happened last night, the main thing is Liam is ok", Derek interjected sitting down beside him and clapping a hand on his shoulder.   
"Absolutely", Y/N agreed and wrapped an arm around Liam as she went to press another kiss to his crown. 

It wasn't long until Scott and Stiles arrived at the loft and joined them at the table for breakfast. After everyone had finished they were in the living room watching tv, studying and casually lounging around. Y/N thought it was best to address the issue of what happened last night getting the jist of it from Derek when he arrived back home.   
"So do you have anything to say about last night?" Y/N asked them folding her arms over her chest and as she looked over at Scott and Stiles waiting for an answer.   
"What did Derek tell you?" Scott asked nervously.   
"Plenty, trust me", she answered back.   
"Fine, I'm sorry about last night", Stiles told her.   
"You should be apologising to Liam. You know he's still learning", Y/N told him. Stiles nodded and apologised to Liam promising to be more supportive when he needed help.   
"So does this mean no more girls vs guys pack nights?" Kira asked.   
"Not until you all learn to behave yourselves and to not pick on the other younger pack members...Stiles", Derek addressed him.   
"Tattletale", Stiles remarked but instantly shut up when he was met with a growl from Derek.   
"If you pick on my baby again, I will rip out your throat...with my teeth", Y/N threatened the brown haired boy who looked at her slightly shocked. Y/N never was one to use threats.   
"That's my girl", Derek stated proudly. Stiles nodded quickly as he got the message and shut up busing himself with his homework silently studying knowing that Y/N meant what she said and wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place. 

Y/N sat on the couch with Liam cuddles up against her chest in her lap as she held him close and occasionally pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Thanks momma", Liam replied giving her a shy smile. Y/N only smiled down at him and pressed another kiss to his forehead.   
"Always, I love you", she told him resting her cheek against his head.   
"Love you too, momma", Liam replied sighing contently knowing he was safe as long as he was in Y/N's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the anon who put their trust in me to write up your request. I hope I did it justice and captured everything you asked for. Enjoy and thank you for reading. 
> 
> I'll have the second part posted very soon.


End file.
